The Pirate King's First Mate
by MoSassy23
Summary: Monkey D. Luffy has set out to become the Pirate King, and he's not alone. His First Mate is with him, who just so happens to be the daughter of Red Haired Shanks.


_A.N. Yay another new story! My first ever anime story, please be gentle. I don't own anything One Piece, just my character._

I'm Skye, the Soon-To-Be Pirate King's First Mate

It was a beautiful day out on the open ocean, especially for a mid-day cruise. The large ship with a dolphin figurehead was sailing through calm waters, calm except for the whirlpool swirling a few feet away. Some of the crew of the ship heard a loud banging noise from the side of the ship, and when they went to investigate they saw a barrel floating on top of the water. They quickly set about trying to bring the barrel aboard, and with a few misses they managed to bring the heavier than expected object to the top of the ship. Just then, the crewman in the crow's nest yelled out that pirates were on the horizon. Cannon fire jostled the ship, along with destroying the figurehead, and sent the giant barrel rolling into the interiors of the ship. It came to a stop in the pantry, crashing into smaller barrels. A few seconds later, a boy with large glasses and light purple hair stepped into the room.

"Wow, that's a large barrel." As he approached it, three pirates came into the room.

"Hey, it's our favorite coward. Trying to duck in here to avoid all the action again?" The boy held up his hands to them.

"No, I was just getting this barrel of beer for you guys." They looked around him, and one of the pirates stood the barrel up.

"How about you let us handle this? I _was_ getting thirsty." The other two pirates laughed as the boy tried to stop them.

"If Lady Alvida finds out, she'll kill us." They laughed at him, then the larger one held up his arm ready to break the barrel open.

"She won't if you keep your trap shut." He was about to swing his arm down, then the barrel burst from the inside, with a young man wearing a red vest and a straw hat yelling at the top of his lungs.

"I SLEPT SO GREAT!" The pirate who attempted to open the barrel fell back, unconscious. Then a young woman with long candy apple red hair tied in a ribbon broke the rest of the barrel, and fell to the floor and looked up at the straw hat.

"You could have done that sooner." The straw hat looked down at her.

"Sorry, I was asleep."

"YOU WERE ASLEEP WHILE I WAS GETTING CRUSHED!" They both then looked at the unconscious man on the floor, and then spoke at the same time.

"Who's that? Who the hell are you?" The other two pirates were stunned for a second before getting in their faces.

"WHO THE HELL ARE _YOU_?" The straw hat helped the girl up as he spoke.

"Your friend will catch cold if he keeps sleeping like that." The pirates yelled at them.

"You're the one who knocked him out," then they pulled out their swords, "Don't you know we're pirates?" The boy and girl weren't listening as they went over to the boy with the big round glasses.

"I'm starving, where's the food?" The girl nodded, dusting off her clothes.

"It's been a while since either of us have eaten." The pirates yelled at them again.

"I'M TALKING TO YOU!" They lunged at them with their swords drawn, the boy with glasses cowering in fear but the straw hat and redhead kept calm. The pirates brought their swords down, but the blades were snapped in half with the sharp ends landing in the ceiling. The pirates kept looking between their swords and the two young people in front of them, then the straw hat and redhead looked down at them with confusion on their faces as he spoke.

"What is wrong with you two?" One of the pirates spoke.

"Who are you?" Both young people crossed their arms to look down at the pirates.

"Oh, my name's Monkey D. Luffy, hi."

"And I'm Skye Rhodes, what's up?" The pirates grabbed the unconscious pirate and ran down the hall as fast as they could go, dragging their unconscious crewmate with them. The boy with glasses looked at Luffy and Skye.

"So, what just happened?" Luffy shrugged his shoulders.

"You got me." Skye did the same as the boy spoke again, this time with urgency.

"Quick, you guys' gotta run! When those guys come back with their buddies, they'll kill you on the spot." Luffy walked around the room looking for food, as Skye rolled her eyes and gestured to the pantry. Luffy spoke as he started her way.

"I don't care about that, I'm hungry." The boy, again, spoke with urgency and fear in his voice.

"You don't understand there are hundreds of them on deck just waiting to kill anything." He grabbed onto Luffy's arm, trying to get him to go the opposite direction but failing.

Skye stood next to the pantry door, holding it open as Luffy walked in dragging the boy behind him. Luffy slammed the door behind him, but the boy's head got caught as it closed. Luffy yelled in delight at all the food before them, and jumped down with Skye right behind him. He found a crate of apples, which he started to devour and handing a few to Skye after she punched the back of his head. The younger boy opened the door a crack to see if anyone was coming, and then shut it behind him.

"Maybe we'll be safe in here, if no one gets hungry. Hey, my name's Coby, you're Luffy and Skye, right? That was pretty neat what you two did with that barrel." Skye smiled at him as Luffy shoveled more apples into his mouth, and spoke while his mouth was full.

"So are we on a pirate ship?" Coby shook his head.

"No, we're on a passenger ship being raided by pirates, pirates under the command of Lady Alvida." Skye looked at him as Luffy spoke with his mouth full again.

"Who cares anyway, I wanna know if there are any boats on board." Skye hit him in the head.

"Luffy, don't be rude. AND DON'T TALK WITH YOUR MOUTH FULL, IT'S DISGUSTING!" Coby looked at them.

"I think there's a few." Luffy stuffed the rest of the apples into his mouth, with Skye getting mad that she didn't get any more, and spoke to Coby.

"Great 'cause ours got sucked into a whirlpool."

"The one outside? No way, no one could have survived that." Luffy smiled at him.

"Yeah, it was a big surprise." Skye gave him a death glare.

"Especially considering who had to be at the bottom of that barrel we had to scramble into." Luffy put an arm around her shoulder.

"I'm sorry, sis. Forgive me?" Skye shook her head, but smiled at him.

"Of course I do." Luffy laughed and then looked at Coby.

"So are you one of the pirates or one of the passengers." Coby got real quiet at that question, which caught Luffy and Skye's attention. He told them about how he had gotten onto the wrong boat to go fishing, which belonged to the pirate ship he was now on. He looked up as he finished his story.

"That was two years ago, and in exchange for not killing me I've had to live the life of a pirate." Luffy spoke up after a moment of silence.

"You're pretty stupid, you know that?" Coby shook his head.

"Gee, thanks for your honesty." Skye hit Luffy's arm.

"Luffy, he just told us his story, don't be so hard on him." Luffy rubbed his arm, but turned back to Coby.

"If you hate it, then leave." Skye blinked, then also looked at Coby.

"Actually, yeah, why don't you?" Coby jumped back away from them.

"Are you kidding, I can't do that. No way. Not a chance. Just the thought of Alvida finding me scares me so bad, that I feel like I might throw up." Luffy smiled at him.

"You're a moron and a coward, I hate people like you." Luffy laughed as Coby hung his head, Skye patting him on the back trying to comfort him. Coby spoke after Luffy stopped laughing.

"If I had the courage I'd drift away in a barrel to get away from these pirates, I have my own dream I'd like to live. So Luffy, Skye what got you two to set sail?" Luffy and Skye looked at each other and smiled as he told Coby his dream.

"Well, I'm gonna be King of the Pirates." Coby's jaw hit the floor as Skye spoke next.

"And I'm his first mate, so I'll be the Pirate King's second in command." Coby kept staring at them as he spoke.

"Are you serious?" Luffy smiled at him.

"Yep."

"But that would mean that you both are pirates, too." Skye nodded.

"That's right."

"Your crew?" Luffy scratched his head.

"Don't have one yet, just Skye, but we're looking." Coby went really still. Luffy waved his hand in front of Coby's face, trying to see if he was conscious or not. Skye sighed.

"Great, you broke the kid, Luffy."

"I didn't mean to, I was just telling him the truth."

"I know, but still." Just then, Coby stood up.

"King of the Pirates is a title given to one who obtains everything this world has to offer, you're talking about seeking the great treasure of wealth, fame, and power. The treasure you seek is the One Piece." Luffy and Skye both answered at the same time.

"Yeah." Coby looked at them.

"Yeah, that's it? Pirates from all over the world are looking for that treasure you know?" Luffy gave him a confused look.

"Yeah? So?" Coby started yelling.

"No way it's impossible, impossible, impossible, there's no way anyone like you could ever reach the pinnacle during this Great Pirate Age. There's no way, there are just to many out there bigger and better." Then Luffy and Skye hit Coby on the head, which stopped his rant but he spoke once more.

"Why'd you hit me?" Luffy spoke.

"'Cause I felt like it." Skye nodded.

"You were rambling at that point, Coby." Coby nodded.

"I'm used to it, my shipmates smack me around." Luffy removed his hat and looked at it as he talked.

"It's not if I can do it, I'm doing this 'cause I want to. I decided a long time ago that I'm gonna be King of the Pirates. If I have to die fighting for that, then I die." Coby looked up at him with respect, as Skye spoke.  
"Is that doubt in my skills, dear Captain? I promised that I would make sure you live your dream, and I don't intend on breaking it. Got that?" Luffy looked at her for a moment, then they both started laughing. Luffy put his hat back on, and started to walk up the steps.

"Alright, now that my belly's full, I'm gonna go get us a brand new boat. Probably give us one, if we asked nice enough. You coming Skye?" She smiled at him.  
"You know it. Maybe their generous people, you never know." She followed him up the steps as Coby spoke.

"I guess I never thought of it like that, if I put my mind to it, if I'm willing to die for it, could I do something like that?" Luffy and Skye both turned to him.

"Like what?"

"Do you think…I could ever be a Marine?" Luffy and Skye looked at each other.

"A Marine?" Coby jumped up, grabbing their attention.

"Yes! Catching bad guys is the only thing I've ever wanted to do, it's been my dream since I was a child! Do you think I could do it?" Luffy smiled at him.

"How should we know?" Skye sweat dropped as Coby spoke with excitement.

"Then I'm gonna do it! I'm not gonna get stuck here as a cabin boy for the rest of my life, I'll break out of here and turn right around and catch Alvida myself." Just then, a giant woman carrying a club smashed through the floor and landed a few feet from Coby.

"Who's that you plan on catching, Coby? And you think these two skinny kids are gonna help you? Answer me! Who's the most beautiful pirate captain in all the seas?" Coby started shaking with fear, as some swords came through the wall behind Luffy and Skye. They weren't startled at all, and then Luffy looked at Coby and pointed at the woman.

"Hey Coby, who's the fat lady?" Said woman, along with her crew and Coby, all stared at Luffy with their jaws hitting the floor. Skye looked at all the shocked people, then at Luffy.

"Well, Luffy, I think you just said the absolutely wrong thing…again." The woman, who Skye guessed was Alvida, raised her club in the air.

"YOU WRETCH!" Luffy and Skye jumped into the air as her club came down on the floor where they were just standing, and grabbed Coby as they landed on the top deck.

"Let's go, Coby." The pirates on deck were ready with swords, and they started swing them at the trio. Luffy and Skye both side stepping the swords and punching the wielders. Skye moved with lightning speed to take them out, to fast for any normal person to move. She pulled out two small poles from her pockets and with a flick of her wrist they elongated into batons, which she used to subdue the pirates. All of a sudden there were many pirates behind Luffy, who yelled in surprise.

"Hey, no fair ganging up on a guy." Luffy grabbed a nearby mast and ran to the other end of the ship, which let his arm to stretch like a rubber band. Skye put her shortened batons in her pocket as Luffy smiled and turned back to the pirates.

"Gotcha." Skye spoke to Coby.

"You might want to stand back." Just then Luffy jumped into the air.

"Gum Gum Rocket!" The pirates all screamed as Luffy catapulted them to the other end of the ship. Coby watched with his eyes and mouth wide open, while Skye laughed.

"I give it a nine for dismount, and an eight for landing." Luffy looked at her.

"Aw, it's lower than last time."

"Sorry, Luffy." Coby looked at them, still in shock.

"Luffy, Skye, what are you guys?" Luffy smiled at him.

"Oh, I'm a rubber man." And to demonstrate, pulled his cheek a foot from his face.

"You're made of rubber?" Skye glanced at him before turning to Coby.

"Had a good teacher, lived in a tiny house on an even tinier island, but still." Alvida stood up, and the trio turned to her.

"So, you ate a Devil Fruit." Luffy nodded.

"Yeah, I ate the Gum Gum one."

"I've heard of them, but I've never seen what they can do. You two are more skilled than an average sailor, bounty hunters?" They both shook their heads.

"We're pirates." Alvida chuckled.

"Pirates? Alone on these waters?" Luffy took a step forward.

"Today it's just us, but soon we'll have a whole crew. We just need like ten guys." Skye looked at him.

"'Guys?'" Luffy smiled at her.

"Or girls, whoever's good enough to be in our crew." Skye smiled and nodded, as Alvida spoke again.

"So if you're pirates, and we're not under the same flag, does that make us enemies?" Coby grabbed one of Luffy and Skye's arms, trying to get them to go.

"Let's go." Luffy looked down at him.

"Why?"

"You saw how powerful she is…" Coby looked up at them, and saw them smiling. He then remembered the things they had said in the pantry, he took a deep breath and yelled to Alvida.

"YOU ARE THE MOST UGLY THING ON THE SEA! I'm leaving and I'm gonna join the Marines, and spend the rest of my life beating up dirty pirates like you!" Luffy started laughing as Coby spoke, with Skye smiling at both of them. Alvida started mumbling under her breath as Coby continued.

"I'm gonna do what I want and no one's gonna stop me! And when I join the Marines, AND I'M GONNA CATCH YOUR LOUSY ASS FIRST!" Alvida raised her club in anger.

"YOU'RE DEAD, KID!" Coby started screaming, but didn't move from the spot he was standing. Luffy and Skye both moved in front of Coby.

"Well said." Alvida brought her club down, with it landing on Luffy's head and Skye catching it in her hand. They both smiled at each other and pushed the thing back up, as Luffy laughed.

"That won't work!" Skye stood back with Coby as Luffy threw his arm back, way back.

"Gum Gum Pistol!" He threw the punch at Alvida, sending her flying off into the distance. Skye held her hand over her eyes.

"She's going, and going…and she's gone! Good job, Luffy that was father than last time I can't even see her." Luffy pulled his arm back and smiled at her and Coby, who was in shock again. Luffy and Skye turned to the shocked pirates on Alvida's ship, both with serious expressions on their faces.

"Hey, go find a boat and give it to Coby."

"He's leaving your ship to join the Marines, and you're not gonna stop him." They all nodded and scrambled to get the boat. Coby looked up at him and Skye.

"Thanks, you guys." Just then, canon fire exploded from nearby and the canon balls hitting the water rocked the ship. Coby pointed to the ship that was firing, a Marine ship.

"Look, it's the Marines." Luffy grabbed his hat as he and Skye looked to where he was pointing.

"Ooh, perfect timing. Go over and tell them you want to join." Skye hit him on the back of the head.

"He can't do that! They'll think he was another pirate, and they'd capture him." Luffy jumped into the awaiting boat, with Skye closely following behind him.

"We're pirates, so we need to get out of here." Coby followed them, thinking that Skye took the words right out of his mouth. The boat dropped down onto the water, causing a big splash for a girl in another boat nearby. Soon the trio was sailing away from the passenger ship and Alvida's crew, with the help of a wave from another cannon ball. Coby spoke up after a few moments of silence.

"We actually managed to get away." Luffy laughed.

"What fun!" He climbed onto the bow's decoration, as Skye reclined in the back.

"Another close call today, I hope we don't make it a habit, Luffy." He laughed as Coby spoke up.

"So, guys, if you're looking for the One Piece, you're heading to the Grand Line, right?" Luffy nodded as he continued.

"You know, the people I've talked to call that place the Pirate Graveyard."

"Right, and that's why we need an extra strong crew." Skye looked at Coby.

"Didn't you mention a Pirate Hunter, Coby? What's he like?" Coby looked at her.

"Zoro, he's being held at some Marine base." Luffy frowned.

"Oh, so a weakling, huh?" Coby stood up and went over to Luffy, rocking the boat which startled Skye.

"Careful, Coby!" He didn't hear her, as he spoke to Luffy.

"He's as violent as a demon, and three times as horrifying. Why do you ask?" Luffy smiled at the same time a Skye.

"If he's good enough, we could ask him to join our crew." Skye laughed at Coby's shocked expression.

"You never know, he might just jump at the chance to join us." Coby looked between them.

"That's just plain reckless. He's a bad enough guy that the Marines got him! No way, no how." Then both Luffy and Skye hit him over the head.

"Why'd you two hit me?" They answered at the same time.

"'Cause I felt like it."

 _Yay! First chapter of One Piece done! Did you guys catch the_ very _subtle clue I gave about Skye's master? I just wanted to let you all know that the voice I chose for Skye is Cherami Leigh, who voiced Lucy Heartfilia in Fairy Tail. I hope you guys like Skye, and I can't wait for you guys to learn more about her. I will be updating this story whenever I can, and I also have other stories up if you want to go check them out. Please review and stay tuned for more;)_


End file.
